ZOMBIES
this is my first post as to an actual game, and as such, I think it should be Zombies, because they're iconic, and it's a generally good idea to add at least one in. to start, this isn't a game idea, not really. just a list of Zombies, their Tag, and other details, such as weapons, and possibly health mods. my name is REAPERJ743, and this is my first entry: Health Mod 1'. for this, it starts with this knowledge, ''you don't regenerate, you have to find and use medpacks on your own, and must try to avoid as much damage as possible. '''HP: 100 no regen, manual heal. THP: 2x level, THP doesn't regen. gain all back at manual heal. MEDPACK: has its own slot, and can be used to regain 50% of your health. you can stack them with certain skills (refferenced later), such as Doctor, and Healer. you gain 50% every time, meaning two regens to full health. when you use a MEDPACK, you also gain all THP, which, at most, equals 200 THP (100 levels). in addition, it weighs next to one pound, and has exactly one use. when used, you do not gain all HP in a surge, rather as Stimulated Healing. Stimulated Healing means you regenerate for a short time, allowing for slow healing that equals what you gained. for instance, when you have 25 HP, 0 THP, level 2, you take the Five Beat (Seconds), to heal up, after doing so, you gain Stimulated Healing, which heals you until you've recieved a total of 50 HP. after using it, you instantly gain 4 THP, allowing you to have a little buffer between you and damage. you gain 5 HP every Beat, when Stimulated. assuming you take 0 Damage, you gain a total of 75 HP, and 4 THP. the MEDPACK can be stacked up to three times, and can be used on allies as well as yourself. the same rules apply to healing allies as for yourself. this is the second part, for the next unit needed: Player Unit. this is REAPERJ743, and this is Player Unit 1. to begin this, it's complex, but I'll start with slots, that's easy enough. SLOTS: Weapon 1, Weapon 2, Weapon 3, Supplement, Burn, Throwable. HP: as listed. THP: as listed. WEAPON 1: a '''two-handed ranged' weapon.'' WEAPON 2: a '''one handed ranged' weapon.'' WEAPON 3: a '''melee' weapon.'' Supplement: a''' '''MEDPACK, a MODPACK, or a AMMOPACK Burn: PILLS, STIM, ANTIZIN. Throwable: PIPEBOMB, MOLOTOV: FLASHBANG, C4, MINE MODPACK: grants a single mod (randomly) to the player. deployed in a fight (or outside one) it can grant any of the following: SIGHT: while aiming, +60% Accuracy. GRIP: while steady aiming, +25% accuracy. RECIEVER: changes the weapon into a burst fire, semiautomatic, or fully automatic (random, based off of weapon type. can't be the same as weapon type). SUPPRESSOR: reduces noise of weapon. /2 sound. STOCK: reduces recoil. x2 stability. LASER POINTER: increases accuracy while wielding a ranged weapon. +15% accuracy (times by skill level). GRENADE LAUNCHER: launches a grenade into whatever direction you're pointing. normal features for a Grenade. FLASHLIGHT: produces a beam of bright light, every time you get this, you refill your current Flashlight's battery. battery lasts for 1 half hour of game time. AMMOPACK: this grants a refill of all ammo three times, for each weapon. if you switch weapons, it resets the charges (three) for that weapon. can also grant EXPLOSIVE AMMO, dealing 2x damage, and staggering even the toughest enemies. has a AoE of half a foot. also can grant FIRE AMMO, which sets an enemy on fire until doused. sometimes burns out on its own, and automatically does so if a Zombie dies. PILLS: grants 100 THP, with weakness, all. the results are instant. STIM: increases speed, and causes Regeneration to apply for the next 10 Beats. once over, lose all benefits, including Regenerated THP. ANTIZIN: if bit, you can apply this and instead of turning, gain total immunity from turning for the next week of in-game time. after three uses without incident, you're cured ''of Turning Condition. '''PIPEBOMB': this is a type of Grenade, specifically it cannot be launched. only Flashbang and Mine can be launched. it lures all zombies over to it, and after Five Beats it Detonates, dealing Radius Damage starting at 150. MOLOTOV: this explodes and coats an area with fire, dealing Beat Damage of equal to 5''' for tier 1, teir 2 deals '''10, and tier 3 deals 15. the radius of the area is at most five feet, but it depends on how you hit. if you can't trace a line from the source of the impact to the spot it will land on (within reason). FLASHBANG: this stuns and partially deafens anything it ecnounters. it lasts for one minute, and the zombies are slowed. they can still taregt you, but stand a good chance of missing attacks, and will occassionally attack friendlies. it detonates after 1 Beat. C4: this is a deployable grenade, and will not detonate without command to do so. as such, it can be useful for targetting and preparing land for groups of undead. it deals Radius Damage in at most 75, and will also, with enough distance, knocks stuff aside instead of dealing damage. the radius is five feet per charge, and you can have up to four. MINE: this detonates when ANYONE walks over it, including the player that places it. in addition, it deals Radius Damage of 150 the instant that the foot is taken off. the Radius is 5' SKILL LEVEL: this is a passive increase for time played. when you're just starting out, you gain next to no bonus, and as you use something, you gain "Thresholds" the first is 100, and you increase what's needed from then on by 100. for instance, when you've reached level 1 Threshold with a SMG, you gain a mild boost to accuracy and damage, as well as a weapon mod with it, as if you used a MODPACK. the second threshold is a total of 300 kills, as you need 200 more, and your original 100, so then it's 300. the second level grants a mild boost and another mod. WEAPONS: ZOMBIES is the link for the weaponry for the game. it's updating, and I'm thinking of adding in some more. for now, I'll leave it as-is.